Tapo Tapo no Mi
|previous = |user = Das Vidya }} The Tapo Tapo no Mi (タポタポの実, Tapo Tapo no Mi) is a that enables the user to create illusions by creating "ripples" within the environment. The user is known as a "Rippling Human" (波人間, Nami Ningen). The current user of this Devil Fruit is Das Vidya. Etymology Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The Tapo Tapo no Mi's greatest ability is its capacity to deceive the senses of others and create elaborate illusions. These illusions can only be made when the user induces a "ripple" in the environment. The ripples created through the Tapo Tapo no Mi are a trigger point for these illusions to take place, for they do not occur physically, but through the mind. When the ripple moves through the mind, the senses are boggled to a degree where they can be manipulated by the force that induced the ripple in the first place. The ability to manipulate the senses lasts so long as the ripple is maintained within their mind. In theory, the user can manipulate all five senses of the victims as they wish, however, their ability to do so is dependent on how long the ripple lasts within the mind. The more complex an illusion becomes, the longer it takes to craft, and the greater disruption it requires in the victim's mind. This means that the ripples become a tangible sensation that the target can feel, which will often create awareness of an illusion, and therefore cause its hold to be broken. Nonetheless, the scale of an illusion can be completely out of the realms of possibility, and while their existence as illusions may be nigh-unquestionable, it can create a moment's distraction as the enemy seeks to break the illusion by regaining focus of their mind. By using Seastone against the user, they are unable to perform ripples until the Seastone is no longer in contact with them. In addition, those who possess advanced Kenbunshoku Haki may be able to perceive that an illusion occurs faster than those who do not. On the flipside, however, over-reliance on Kenbunshoku Haki as an extension of one's physical senses can still lead to an individual being deceived, for what is being deceived is the core senses of the individual, which Kenbunshoku Haki merely enhances, as opposed to acting as a separate sensory organ, in this case. Similarly, the Tapo Tapo no Mi's user is capable of creating "fake" Kenbunshoku Haki aura's, though they are often distinguishable to real ones by an advanced user, and often are quite static and repeated, as compared to true Kenbunshoku Haki aura's, which are all individualistic and dynamic. Nonetheless, this ability is useful when it comes to hiding one's location, among other things. Finally, the biggest contributor to the Tapo Tapo no Mi's illusions is the concentration of the user themselves. If one is able to allow the user to not concentrate, they can disrupt the formation of the illusions, or break down existing ones, assuming they have not been caught in a ripple themselves. Usage Vidya's Techniques History Trivia *This ability is inspired by the Japanese idiom "Kyōka Suigetsu" (鏡花水月, Mirror Flower, Water Moon), which is an idiom that describes reaching for the moon in the water (a mirror) despite it being in the sky, and how it can never be attained on the ground. :*Similarly, it was partially inspired by 's zanpakutō of the same name in the series. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits